peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 094
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09/10 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1995 Radio 1 shows. Tracklisting 27 October 1995 *Shizuo: Sweat (v/a album - Harder Than The Rest) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR LP 2 *Camden Traffic *DJ Food: Inosan (album - A Recipe For Disaster) Ninja Tune ZEN 20 *Tarzan: unknown *Lorcan Tracklisting missing above tracks. *Dave Clarke: Live Set from Camden Live #Thunderground: Thunderground (12" - Thunderground / Chrome Roots) Infonet #Regis: Montreal (12") Downwards #Dave Clarke: Thunder (12" - Red Three) Bush #Advent: Mad Dog (12" - Manipulate) Internal #Jeff Mills: ? (12" - The Purpose Maker) Axis #Spira: Scorpion (12" - Animal Trax) Spira #Hell: Ris Veglia Di Una Citta (12" - Original Street Techno) Disko B #Young & Bell: There Is No Planet (12") White Label #Hell: ? (12" - Original Street Techno) Disko B #Surgeon: Argon (12" - Magneze) Downwards #Ken Ishii: Extra (Dave Angel Mix) (12" - Extra) R&S #X313: Interferon (12") White Label #Green Velvet: Flash - [http://www.discogs.com/Green-Velvet-Flash-Remixes/master/93447 Flash (Remixes)] Relief #Joey Beltram: Track C1 Track C1 (From The Place) White Label #DBX: Neurotika (12" - Untitled) Probe #Dave Clarke: The Storm (12" - Red Three) Deconstruction #DJ Sneak: Bangin It (12" - Sneaky Traxx II) Defiant #Dave Clarke: Protective Custody (LP - Archive One) Deconstruction *''JP - "Stone me and I call myself a DJ..."'' 28 October 1995 53:22 *Culture: Apply Within (v/a album - A History Of Dub - The Golden Age) Munich MSACD 6 *DJ Skull: Stomping Grounds (12") Djax-Up Beats DJAX-UP-186 *100th Monkey: Hoffman Dub (v/a album - Planet Dub) Planet Dog BARK CD 15 *Zion Train: Jericho (Encore from previous night's Camden Live) '' *Code of Practice: Can We Change The Future (Sounds Of Life Remix) (12" - Can We Change The Future Remixes) Certificate 18 CERT 1805 *Dave Clarke: South Side (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction ARC 1 *Undercover Agent & The Kriminal World: Mask Up (12" - World Mask Up / Jah Works) Suburban Base SUBBASE 61 *Smith & Mighty: Jungle Man Corner (album - Bass Is Maternal) More Rockers ZLPKR002 *Disco Volante: San Metro (The Gayle San Remix Of El Metro) (12" promo) Transient TDV 008 '03 November 1995: 01:37:28''' *Einstien: Fluoro Brain (12") TIP TIP008 *Alec Empire: Don't Lie White Girl (session) *Dillinja: Sky (12" - Mutha*ucka/Sky) Philly Blunt PB005 *Alec Empire: Firebombing (session) *Hanin: Nizza (v/a album - Harder Than The Rest) Digital Hardcore Recordings DHR LP 2 *Tappa Zukie: Rush I Some Dub (album - In Dub) Blood And Fire BAFLP 008 *Alec Empire: I Just Wanna Destroy (session) *Rudi Mills: Long Story (v/a album - Reggae's Greatest Hits Vol. 5) Heartbeat HB 3605 *Hood: Fashion Mistake Of The Decade' (session) (snippet) *DJ Food: Akaire (album - A Recipe For Disaster) Ninja Tune ZEN 20 *Alec Empire: Not Your Business (session) *Bill & Ben: Footpath 47 (3 a.m. edit) (single - Bill & Ben) Harthouse HH E.P. 002 CD *Power Steppers: Inner Dub (v/a album - Planet Dub) Planet Dog BARK CD 15 *Three Disciples: Gwarn (Tek 9 Remix) (12") Flex FLEX 004R *Solid Doctor: Short Wave (album - How About Some Ether: Collected Works 93-95) Pork Recordings PORK 025 *Panasonic: Tela (album -Vakio) Blast First BFFP118CD. *Nemeton: Trans Am (10") One Little Indian 138TP 10 J 04 November 1995 02:56:16 *Integrated Circuits: Mirror Of J (CD - Predo) Labworks UK DBMLABCD 6 *Natacha Atlas: Diaspora (session) *Absolute: Chord's (12" - Second Entry) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 094 *Ec8or: Short Circuit (album - Ec8or) Digital Hardcore Recordings (DHR) DHR 3 *Jungle Neck: Oppression Cease (v/a album - Club Meets Dub V1.0) Zip Dog ZD 05 LP *Matrix + Wargroover: Don't Come No Ruffa (12") Area 51 Recordings AREA 53 *Natacha Atlas: Duden (session) *Dave Clarke: Miles Away (promo album - Archive One) Deconstruction ARC 1 *Natacha Atlas: Fun Does Not Exist (session) *3 FS: Crackerjack Stitch (12") Force Inc. Music Works FIM 095 10 November 1995 03:46:45 *John B, Mental Power: Green (12") Formation Colours Series GREEN 001 Westwood 03:52:10 File ;Name *Dat_094_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 ;Length *04:04:12 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online